Episode 22
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGcnoJOWhA&feature=related LEGION Episode 22 After the kiss, Alison and Victoren walk out into the dining room, holding hands. Rez: So, the rumors are true, you two are back together. Victoren: Yea, I'm an ass, right? Rez: In my eyes, yes, but everyone has their reasons and Eleanor is fine with it, so It's okay with me. Victoren: So, you never told me how you stopped those Admirals. Alison: You may not like what you see. Victoren: Try me. Alison: I used spikes to impale them. Victoren: How did you get that power? Alison: My father was killed in the past by the marines. They brought him back in an artificial body. This body was so advanced, it brought him back and gave him the power to use his ballistic titanium. That trait, although not natural, was put into me when I was a child. This allows me to be an even more efficient killer. Victoren: Do you know how awesome that is? Alison: You don't think I'm a freak? Victoren: Of course not. I love you, no matter what you're like. (he kisses her) Alison: I missed hearing you say that. Rez: Ahem, we have a mission to go over. Alison: But no one is here but us. Rez: That's what we're waiting for. Alison: Fine, we won't kiss, since you're a party pooper. Rez: Well, excuse me for thinking this isn't right. Alison: Well, since no one is here, how about some dinner to get them out here. Rez: It might work. Victoren: No one can resist my famous pasta bowl. Alison: What's in it? Victoren: You may never know. Victoren starts making pasta for the whole crew. The crew starts rushing in, as expected. Everyone sits down and Vic gives them all a plate. Rez: Alright, now that everyone is here, can we start the meeting. Alison: Sorry Captain, but can I talk to Eleanor in private? Rez: Yes, but make it quick. Alison and Eleanor go into the next room. Eleanor: What is this about? Alison: Look, I know you can't feel nothing about all of this. I want you to talk to me. Eleanor: Why, you're the one he wants to be with. Alison: Because, I may love him, but I still want to be your friend. Eleanor: Fine, it's tearing me up on the inside. I can't help but be mad at him. Alison: You aren't mad at me? Eleanor: Why should I be? You saved his life and then he fell for you again. I don't blame you. I don't blame him too much either. You two belong together, I see that. Just, promise me you won't hurt him again. Alison: After this last time? I don't think I'll even think about it again. Look, I know how you feel. Just stay in there. If you want to talk, I'm here for you. Eleanor: Thank you, so much. (she hugs Alison) Alison: No problem. Now, let's get out there and help them out. The two go out and see them already working on a plan. Alison: Do you guys ever wait? Rez: No. You can help us finish the plan. Alison: Fine. They sit down and start helping with the plan. Then, Inferno sends an instant message. Alison: I need to go see my father. I'll see you guys soon. She goes onto the island and enters a bar. She sits down with Inferno. Inferno: Hey, how's my little girl? Alison: I'm not your little girl anymore dad, but I'm fine. Inferno: I heard the good news. You're with Vic again. I'm glad you're happy. Alison: What is this about? Inferno: I have a surprise for you. Alison: A surprise? Inferno: Yea, it surprised me too. Mella-belle walks out and sits down. Alison: Mom! (she hugs Mella-belle tightly and starts to cry) Mella-belle: I missed you, honey. Alison: Where have you been? Mella-belle: I left because I had to, not because I wanted to. We'll talk about it some other time. Right now, I want to congratulate you. Alison: I'm sorry guys, we're in the middle of planning a mission, but I'll contact you when I'm free. Inferno: Go, do your job. We'll talk to you when you're free. Alison: Bye guys. (she leaves the bar and goes to the ship) Mella-belle: She used the ballistic titanium on the Admirals? Inferno: Yea. With luck, her crew won't think she's crazy. Mella-belle: We never thought you were crazy. Inferno: Ha, that's right. Mella-belle: We need to talk to her about her use of that. Inferno: She'll learn, one way or another. To be continued...